This application relates generally to network traffic control. More specifically, the disclosure provided herein relates to controlling network traffic using acceleration policies.
The prevalence of data communications across various types of networks has increased over the last several years. As a result, some communications networks may process millions of data requests per day. Some data requests may be associated with important and/or time-sensitive communications. Some other data requests may be associated with relatively unimportant communications that can be processed at almost any time without adversely affecting users of the network.
The growing demand and prevalence of data communications has resulted in an increased cost in providing data communication and also an increased difficulty in satisfying all of the requested data communications in a timely and efficient manner. Thus, some networks may operate on a first-in-first-out (“FIFO”) model, wherein traffic is prioritized in order of receipt. Some networks also may prioritize data communications based upon known information. These and other models for satisfying communication requests may or may not respond to important communications in a timely manner.